Shattered Glass
by MacLatte
Summary: No Curse AU. Hook finally defeats his crocodile but the cost is high and could cause him to lose more than he knows.
1. Chapter 1

No Curse AU. Hook finally defeats his crocodile but the cost is high and could cause him to lose more than he knows.

**Shattered Glass**

**The Ring**

_With this crown_  
_I give my loyalty_  
_With these hands_  
_I offer my service_  
_With this heart_  
_I give you mine_

_In Love, in Friendship let us reign_

Princess Emma dropped the scroll back into the jewel filled strongbox and held up the silver ring which had encircled it. She had never seen the design before; a crowned heart held by two hands. It was not pretty exactly, not compared to the intricate jewellery she normally wore, but there was something appealing about it's sturdy simplicity.

She glanced over her shoulder and satisfied the bribed treasury guards were still pretending to be fascinated by their boots she tried to slip it onto her right ring finger but it refused to go passed the knuckle. Frustratingly it fit her left as though crafted for it. Putting the ring back around the scroll she continued her search for the perfect accessories for her crowning ceremony. Surely one of her many ancestors shared her size, colouring and taste in jewellery.

**‡**

Deep within a cave on the edge of a bottomless ocean something stirred. Stone cracked and the broken shards fused together in the ocean spray creating hands, a torso, fins.

For the first time in centuries the Sea Witch awoke.

**‡**

Hook cackled gleefully as the _Chimera_ fell further behind, a sudden squall giving the _Jolly Roger_ sails an added boost. Sinbad had been giving chase since the Brethren Court had turned on one another and he had discovered Hook had already liberated the Codex from its protector.

"Steady as she goes and straight on 'til morning!" He called to Mullins, manning the helm, shouting to be heard over the rain.

He smirked as several of his crew groaned but for once the reminder of Neverland improved Hook's spirits rather than darkened them. He was far from that place and on his way to the deal that would catch the Crocodile by the tail and finally enable him to avenge Milah's death.

A deep resonating boom caused Hook to glance upward on reflex then he raised his telescope to search the horizon. The sound came again but this time from below decks and again but inside his chest. Hook stumbled, his body going numb, he fell to his knees.

And then he was no longer on the _Roger_ but above a castle as the sea crashed against familiar white cliffs.

And the _Chimera_ stopped toying with them.

**‡**

Emma sucked in a outraged breath, the damned ring was back. Her hands tightened around the horse's reins, like a stray cat it had come and gone as it pleased for eight years. The Blue Fairy had assured her the ring was benign and she herself could not feel any ill intent in it's weak enchantment but it was an increasing annoyance. Albeit a minor one compared to the headache of ruling a kingdom.

Which was why she was out here before dawn, the thud of hooves and the smell of the ocean helping to organise her thoughts.

Seeing something in the distance Emma raised herself up on the stirrups; it looked like two men fighting, she grinned. Her days of being a Queens Rider, of sweeping in to save the common folk from bandits and raiders was long passed but when providence offered something like this it would be churlish to refuse the invitation. Swift and sure-footed her warhorse charger fairly flew over and around sand dunes to reach their quarry. Emma took up her sword and angled her hand so the flat of the blade would catch the nearest man's shoulder without causing lasting harm.

But as she drew closer her grip changed as she identified one of the men- Rumplestilkskin. He fought as the solder tales said; in a flurry of magic disappearing and reappearing to throw arcane fire at his enemy.

Emma's instinct was to retreat, Rumplestilkskin was a horror masquerading as an giggling imp. His words as poisonous as the deals he offered. This was not a battle she could win. She sighed, neither could the Royal Princess allow a fool to be killed by him either.

Magic always added spice to the air, she felt it like a brush of silk against bare skin and she knew exactly where Rumplestilkskin would manifest. Her sword flashed cutting his head from his shoulders in a swift downward stroke. The head bounced on the sand then vanished.

"Thanks for the opening darling."

Emma's gaze jerked to the other man, his lilting accent a slap in the face. It made her pause and suddenly a dagger, **the** dagger, was protruding from Rumplestilkskin's back. His twitching body stilled, his head stopped re-growing and Emma could feel the magic drain from Rumplestilkskin and into the new Dark One.

Diving off her horse she yanked out the dagger and held it against her chest.

Watching a new Dark One being born was like watching a blood leech feast. He became engorged with magic, horrible and pulsing. Glittering gold became a film on his once handsome face, a hook fell and was replaced by a perfect hand.

He grinned at her, his blue eyes now unmissable.

"You hold the dagger my lady and thus my heart and service, what is it you wish?"

* * *

A.N. Love, hate? Let me know.

Poem is Love of the Claddagh by Jillian Godsil (2001)


	2. The Words Spoken

Thanks for the all the reviews and follows!

* * *

**Shattered Glass**

**The Words Spoken**

Very fair was her face, and her long hair was like a river of gold.

Slender and tall she was in her white robe girt with silver; but strong she seemed and stern as steel, a daughter of kings.

― _J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers _

Emma's mind scrambled for a plan, should she send him to the Mountain Wastes, to the bottom of the ocean? But really there was only one thing she could do. Swinging herself up into the saddle she held out a hand to help him up onto the horse.

"Come with me."

"Nice ring." He said as he settled in behind her. Emma gritted her teeth and tried not to shudder. His body emitted a strange mix of heat and frost, his breath prickling the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. "I once knew a smith who churned them out to sell on Summer's Day."

Emma clicked her tongue setting the horse to ride for the nearby lighthouse.

"Killian Jones," he murmured, "Or Captain if you prefer. My more colourful moniker now lost to me." He stroked the curved edge of his hook down her upper arm, Emma shrugged to lose the contact.

"And gained a new one to replace it." She said, giving him a false smile.

They rode in silence for a time, the Dark One making a game of touching her with the hook forcing her to bat him away. More than once her hand dropped to the dagger, which she had shoved behind her wide belt, he was irritating but she was very uncomfortable with the idea of enforcing her will in such a way.

"Do you know anything about magic?" She asked as a way to distract herself and hopefully him.

"A little, more how to avoid it and what's valuable on the open market than anything lass."

"How did you end up fighting Rumplestilkskin?"

"'Tis a long story, he took something from me and I evened the score."

"Well that tells me nothing, from what I understand he's taken many things from many people."

"Then they can cheer my name." He said glibly.

"But they wont, they'll cringe in fear that the new Dark One is every bit as bad as the last."

She felt him stiffen behind her. "What you hadn't thought of what you are now?" Emma kicked Bug's flanks to hurry them along as the lighthouse came into view. "A curse, black magic made flesh and I have to protect my people from you."

"Your people? You're a knight?"

She glanced down at the leather surcoat she wore and the family sigil sewn into its chest. An easy mistake for him to make.

"No I never undertook the trails." Emma tugged on the reins calling Bug to a halt. "Dismount, we're going in there." She ignored his offered hand and hurriedly followed him down.

"Bug go home." She said, slapping the horse's rump to get him moving. "Shall we?"

The lighthouse was quiet, its keeper probably still tucked up in bed on the upper levels, the stone floors and walls slick to the touch and the air heavy with oil. Emma glanced around to find her bearings. She had only used this way into the palace once and had the aid of a traitor. Provisions were stacked high under the curve of the stairs and they sparked a memory. There was just enough room to slip between two barrels and jump down into the cellar.

"People have long memories if I take you in through the gates people might panic." She explained as he followed her.

"Why do I look like him now?"

Emma stopped peering around the cellar and looked at him, emotions stirred by the note of vulnerability in his voice. "No well not exactly, the War of White hasn't been over long and people are still very wary of magic users."

"The War of White?"

"Where have you been?"

He stepped closer so their bodies were a breath away from touching. "Ask me again over a glass or two of rum and I might just tell you love."

She shoved him away, sympathy thankfully vanishing, and resumed looking for the secret entrance to the Main Hall. "Not a chance. The War of White was the war between Regina the Evil Queen, the Queen of Hearts and everyone else. The big curses have been contained but everyone still remembers them."

"So what were they?"

Emma rolled her eyes, he had to be mocking her. "Endless winter."

"Hence the White"

"The forest became theirs and the moon disappear from the sky. Aha! Found it."

"It's a mirror, a very ugly mirror."

The mirror was indeed ugly, half the size of a man and framed in half melted swords.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall open up or you shall surely fall." Emma intoned. The reflective glass darked and filled with smoke.

"Charming as your father Princess Regent." A male voice said from the depths of the smoke.

"Yes I haven't heard that one before, really Genie well done you."

The mirror darkened further until it was pitch black then abruptly the glass disappeared leaving a stone passageway leading off into the distance.

"You're a princess?" He asked, sounding very surprised.

Emma lifted a lit torch from it's sconce and cautiously hoisted herself into the hidden walkway. As soon as they were both through the mirror reverted to its former inert state.

"And the regent. In all seriousness have you been living in a cave?"

He laughed. "No I've been travelling lands looking for ways to kill the coward back there. I'm surprised though your parents must have died when you were very young."

A sharp pain lanced Emma's heart. "No they didn't, why do you say that?"

"I took you for an orphan."

She whirled round to face him, the torch flickered several times before regaining itself. "Well I'm not." Which was technically true victims of a sleeping curse were only in danger of dying from old age.

"My mistake, I'm certain you had an idyllic childhood fill with unico-Watch out!" Emma leaped back, drawing her sword.

BOOM

Startled at the violent push of magical energy Emma swung her sword at the source.

"What did you see." Her blade inches from the Dark One's left eye.

"N..n..nothing I...don't know, rats maybe."

She lowered the sword, raising the torch to try and see further down the corridor.

"Rats?"

"Big ones, the size of your head."

Emma rolled her eyes, he was certainly one for dramatics.

Fingers curled around her upper arm. "I did something to the walls, time to run Princess."

On guard she did so, keeping her sword unsheathed. They were perhaps halfway to the palace when she heard a ominous crack which either echoed oddly which was soon joined by more. With her free hand she grasped his shoulder, twisting the worn leather in her grasp.

"Stay close."

Thrusting the sword out parallel to her chest Emma briefly closed her eyes, willing magic into the spiralled crystal hilt and encouraging it to spread out forming a bubble to protect them.

"Ha so it wasn't your sparking personality then."

"What?" She asked pulling him along after her. Her senses were muffled and navigating a was particularly difficult when the bubble of magic was like thick glass obscuring the corridor. In her mind's eye Emma pictured the Summer Palace, the rose garden her grandmother had planted that her mother and now she tended to despite their lack of greenthumb, the council chamber and its never ending demands, mistrals in the main hall entertaining her each supper, the crypt where her family lay.

And she knew her way home.

"I felt something in you like deep waters at dawn."

Emma snorted. "Yeah mostly we call it magic and leave off the purple prose."

He kept talking but now with something demanding her attention he was easier to ignore. Eventually the ground gave way completely and she knew it was time for something a bit risky. Taking a deep breath Emma touched the base of the bubble with her sword and built magic beneath them to act like a geyser. Unconsciously her hand tightened on the Dark One's shoulder.

One. Two. Three.

Emma's breath whooshed out as they tore upwards through masonry, thick roots and earth. Not seeing the need for continued stealth now the damage was done she changed their direction straight to the inner keep and the Red Spire. Named for the red slate used on domed roof. A sensation of home washed through her as her feet touched the balcony of the guest quarters causing her to sigh as the protection spell faded.

She released him, flexing her fingers to help rid them of the biting ache touching him left. The lower chambers in the Red Spire were usually reserved for friends and trusted visiting gentry. They lacked the grander of the White Spire, a lot less gilding and a lot more birch wood. There was no need to put on a show for those invited into the heart of the palace.

Pushing aside the draped muslin curtains Emma walked into the bed chamber, fingers tapping nervously against her thigh. She had no talent with words and having been a captive herself she despised the power she now had over this being.

She turned to find him flopping down on the bed, smirking at her. "No word games, stay in this room don't talk or do anything to anyone."

Eager to leave she all but bolted for the door, _you play the hand you're dealt_, she paused at the open door. A thought occurring to her.

"With one exception. I wont order you to speak to her, I know how you Dark Ones feel about fairies, but I'm going to ask the Blue Fairy to come down and see you. She's forgotten more about magic than I'll ever know and you yourself admitted how little you know. You'd be smart to speak to her truthfully."

Emma let the door slam behind her and was half way to her chambers before the situation caught up with her. Suddenly breathless, she leant against a nearby wall and put a hand to her racing heart. The Dark One was in her palace, under her control. She pulled out his dagger from her belt, Killian his name was Killian. Hearing footsteps she jerked upright and hurried to her rooms.

"Reul Ghorm I need you." She called once inside. Pulling off her riding clothes she gave the dagger to the toy knight on her bookcase for safekeeping. She was down to her gloves and breast band by the time Blue and Nova showed up.

"I don't have a lot of time, the bell for the treaty talks will sound at any moment." Nova, ever the caretaker fluttered into the dressing room to ready a suitable outfit. Emma flashed her godmother an unseen smile before turning her attention to unbraiding her hair and explaining the morning events as succinctly as possible.

"Rumplestilkskin's castle might be vulnerable." Blue mused.

"I hadn't thought of that. I need gold but your fairies go in and the first pick is yours."

Now human sized Nova returned to the bed chamber with a pretty cream gown. Flipping her head forward Emma ran a hurried brush through her hair before twisting it into a coil and choosing a comb at random to hold it in place. All the while keeping one eye on the Blue Fairy as she inspected the dagger. Nova waved her wand and the clothes she had chosen wrapped themselves around Emma's body in a flurry of glittering magic. Corset laces tightened to perfection, the gown losing every wrinkle. Emma avoided looking in Nova's direction, such a simple spell and the fairy had struggled to manifest it.

Joining the Blue Fairy at the bookcase Emma selected a slim book, it's red velvet cover worn and showed the title to the fairy; LABYRINTH. A brief look of cool calculation flickered across the fairy's face before returning to the usual look of benevolence.

Emma returned the book to the shelf. "We can do it now."

"Oh I don't like this." Nova fretted.

"Our realm is dying child if we don't do something soon we shall die along with it." Blue waved her wand and a scabbard formed itself around the Dark One's dagger. Emma picked it up and perched on the bed to strap it to the inside of her calf. Once the buckles were fastened it and the dagger shimmered and disappeared.

Nova touched Emma's cheek. "Little swan, I taught you magic so you see as a fairy sees, I know how this man must seem to you but he is still a man. Be kind." Emma moved away forcing Nova's hand to fall.

Nova had saved her when she had all but forgotten she needed saving. There was no-one she trusted more but Nova literally and figuratively lived in the clouds, unaware to how horrible the world could be and the hard decisions that sometimes had to be made.

"He's one man and if I have to let one man die to save millions I will."

"But you wont be letting him die, you'll be killing him."

The grand bell sounded reverberating throughout the palace and the surrounding town. As if waiting for such a cue someone knocked on the chamber door and Pinocchio barged into her chamber as he when they were children. Behind him Sir Hansel and Lady Gretel hovered looking a little uncertain. The infamous witch hunters still uneasy in their knighthood.

Pinocchio cleared his throat and pointedly glanced down at the scrolls he had cradled in his arms.

Emma exhaled loudly, "We'll talk again later Blue. If you ladies will excuse me I have a marriage contract to sign."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update there's been a heatwave over here and it killed my motivation to do anything let alone write.

The problem with the Enchanted Forest and what's drove Emma to this point will be explained in the next chapter. What happened to Snowing in chapter 3 or 4.

Other than Hansel and Gretel also becoming witch hunters there's no similarity with the movie (although steampunk OUAT is a potentially fun idea). The Labyrinth is very much the 80s movie.


End file.
